


I like you(r dog).

by Idiotbabylover



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, its just a tiny one shot, sure that seems appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotbabylover/pseuds/Idiotbabylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff is sleepy, Michael is drunk and likes dogs.</p>
<p>My first tiny fic, hey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like you(r dog).

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt, I wrote my first thing.
> 
> I posted this on my tumblr (michaelvision) a while back and have finally posted it here.

Geoff startles awake at 3 AM when the motion-sensor lights in his backyard shine in his eyes.  
Fuck, he fell asleep on the couch and forgot to let Jupiter in.  
He sleepily slides the back door open, waiting for Jupiter to rush in. Except he doesn’t.  
Geoff opens his eyes all the way and immediately spots his dog...and the guy petting his dog.  
He just watches for a second as the dude coos at Jupiter and scratches his ears before he stands and sways around. Okay, so he’s drunk. It’s only then that he seems to notice Geoff standing in the doorway.  
“Hey, I’m Michael. You seen this dog?”  
“Yeah,” Geoff says slowly, “he’s my dog. He’s in my backyard.”  
Michael is apparently unfazed by the fact that he’s in a stranger’s backyard.  
“You got a big ass dog. What’s his name?” And then, when he looks up at Geoff, “What’s your name, big guy?”  
Okay, is this real? Is a guy really in his yard at 3 AM petting his dog and drunkenly flirting with him?  
“I’m Geoff. He’s Jupiter. And you’re in my backyard. I think that’s breaking and entering.”  
Michael starts walking towards him then. Actually, it’s more stumbling.  
“Actually, your gate was unlocked, so all I did was enter. I just wanted to see your big ass dog. I love dogs. I had a dog in Jersey.”  
“The new one?”  
“Every fuckin’ Texan makes that joke. Is there an Old Jersey? Fuck off.”  
He’s really close now.  
“You’ve got pretty eyes.”  
He smirks devilishly and Geoff feels like he’s the one who’s drunk.   
And then Michael bends over and vomits on his bare feet.  
Fuck.  
When he stands back up, Michael looks horrified and also a little bit like he’s going to keel over.  
“I’m so sorry, oh my god. Oh my god, I’m gonna pass out.”  
Geoff grabs him quickly, rushing Jupiter in as he shuts the door and tries to ignore the fact that he has puke on his feet. He lays Michael down on the couch and goes into his kitchen.   
“Let me get you some water.”  
Michael grabs Geoff’s wrist before he can move.  
“Can….can we walk your dog? Like, tomorrow? I love your dog, man.”  
Geoff feels a huge rush of fond, and nods. He also loves his dog, so this guy is just fuel to the dog-appreciation fire.  
“Yeah, buddy. If you don’t put anymore bodily functions on my bare feet at 3 AM, I’ll let you hang out with my dog whenever you want.”  
Michael chuckles sleepily as Geoff heads to the kitchen. He gets the water and some ibuprofin, and cleans the vomit. When he gets back to Michael, the kid is asleep.  
Geoff just sighs, sets the water and pills down, and goes to his room. Morning Geoff can deal with this.

Morning Geoff, it turns out, doesn’t really have much to deal with. When he wakes up ,he smells coffee and hears Jupiter ruffing happily like he does when he gets food.  
The kid from last night- Michael - is sitting at the island in the kitchen sipping coffee and watching Jupiter eat when Geoff walks in.  
“Hey. I’m...I’m really sorry I broke into your backyard. And threw up on you. And passed out on your couch. I made apology coffee.”  
Geoff just smiles and sits down as Michael slides the coffee towards him.  
“So, do you still want to come with me and walk my dog? You can’t puke on me again, though.”  
Michael’s smile lights up the room.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
